the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalor Varkesh
Kalor Varkesh is a Netherwyrm that once roamed the Deep Void but he was captured by the High Empire and his carcass transformed into a very unique spacecraft, capable of moving unlike most artificial constructs. It was originally captained by High Legatifex Kimleigh, who was an adorer of all creatures great and small, but after her death the ship became the command of High Legatifex Astrid instead. Kalor Varkesh has consistently been used in the pursuit of Indigo Shade. Description Kalor Varkesh is a dragon in form with grey, smoking scales - as though it has just been burnt by fire - and has aethereal, black wings that are only visible in the black of space when cast against starry background. Its ribs protrude from the skin and are as ashen as the scales. It has an immensely sized headTales Post 4, Tales Page 1, Shades of an Empire, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Functions Netherflame See also: Netherflame Kalor Varkesh fires netherflame from its mouth. Manoeuvrability Kalor Varkesh can move with more agility than the majority of space-vessels. Bagon Noz Drive See also: Bagon Noz Drive When travelling great distances, Kalor Varkesh goes through Tartarus to do so. It takes a 'run up' to gain momentum before tearing a hole in reality to go into the hell-dimension. Locations Command Room The command room is where the captain of the ship commands the ship. It is made entirely of the magi-tech crystals of High Empire design, including the captain's chair. History Clear and the Hopeless The Living Daylights See also: The Living Daylights TBA Tales from The Imperium Shades of an Empire See also: Shades of an Empire High Legatifex Astrid was in command of Kalor Varkesh and the task unit assigned to tracking down Indigo Shade. Indigo Shade was reported to be in the Briggan System of The Imperium so she met with the Left Arm of The Imperium, Ameryl Hypericum. She brought along Kleo the Summermaid, her sister, who was also a hypericumite and believed that Ameryl was the true queen of her people. Astrid and Ameryl engaged in banter and flirtation until Ameryl agreed to aid the High Empire to hunt down Indigo ShadeTales Post 3, Tales Page 1, Shades of an Empire, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Astrid used Kalor Varkesh's Bagon Noz Drive to jump to the Briggan Star System first, just a few minutes ahead of Ameryl and The Lamb, which travelled through astral space. They found no life signs on the planet itself but Astrid requested permission to blow up the planet anyway, just be be sure. Suddenly the sun implodes into a supermassive black-hole that swallowed the small planet of Briggan and threatened to wipe out trillions of people within the Brontax Galaxy. Kalor Varkesh was the only ship that would be able to escape the pull of the black-hole by jumping through Tartarus so it opened up a rift and clung to the other ships to allow them to pass through the gate first. Two of the Greater Omega Ships of The Imperium were lost as was one of the High Imperial ships. The Lamb was last and had to tractor onto an unknown presence within Tartarus to pull itself in with Kalor Varkesh riding on its hullTales Post 5, Tales Page 1, Shades of an Empire, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. The ships were trapped by Memnoch, lord of Tartarus, himself but Ameryl used her anti-power ring to protect herself from his barrage of sheer power. Instead, she offered him a deal - infinite souls in return for possession of a Hell to The Imperium. He agreed and allowed all ships to pass through Tartarus, including Kalor VarkeshTales Post 16, Tales Page 1, Shades of an Empire, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. References Clear and the Hopeless References Tales from The Imperium References Category:Objects Category:Technological Objects Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Space-faring Characters Category:High Empire Characters Category:Spaceships